


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cake & Cunnilingus, Dominant/submissive relationship, F/M, Next level smut, Pushing sexual boundaries in so many wonderful ways, Rating: NC17, Steak & Blow Jobs, The season of giving and receiving, Veronica Mars Holiday Fic Grab Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan and Veronica celebrate these two special "holidays" in a very BDSM way.Written for the VMHQ Holiday Grab Bag 2018 -- prompt #55 -- celebrating "Steak & Blow Job Day" (March 14) and "Cake & Cunnilingus Day" (April 14).





	1. Steak & Blow Job Day -- March 14 -- 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan likes steak. Logan likes blow jobs. This is his lucky night.

Veronica was sure she prepared for this holiday more than Christmas.  “Steak and Blow Job” day started out tame enough a few years back when Logan teased her about it – recommending they go to a fancy steakhouse for dinner and then playfully informing her that he may need a blow-job later, because it was “the day” for such things.  She enthusiastically agreed with the plan but only if she got to do it _her_ way and when they got home she proceeded to lash his wrists to the metal bed frame with two of his expensive blue Armani ties and slowly sucked his cock until he was just on the verge of coming, but pausing before his release, working him into a sexual frenzy before letting him finish about an hour after they started.  This set off a chain of events that neither one expected as they decided to start exploring this kinky new side of their relationship in greater depth. Now, three years later, Veronica began her search for BDSM gear online shortly after New Year’s, the preparation for this day being as much fun as Christmas itself.

 

“Echolls -- don’t forget to pick up your steak,” she called out from the bathroom the morning of March 14, as she applied her makeup.  “It should be waiting for you at the butcher shop on Argyll.”

 

Logan stuck his head back into the bathroom a giant grin spread across his face. “I won’t, Mars.  Thanks for the reminder.”

 

There was something about him using only her last name during these sessions that made her instantly moist – and she reciprocated by calling him by his last name as well.  When they switched and it was her turn it was to bottom -- submitting fully to his dominance -- she became equally wet at the mention that she was her Master’s ‘Pet’ for the night.

 

But tonight, it was all about him – she would get off as well of course, but tonight her greater reward was the delicious twisting of his chiselled body as he begged her for eventual sexual release.  Knowing she was in complete and utter control of a man who was always so in control of everything – a military airplane, his toned body, his entire life – gave her a thrill beyond orgasm. Through their play, she had discovered the true thrill of the mind-fuck and it was a glorious sensation.

 

Thinking back now, hours later, as she adjusted her stay-up black silk stockings under her new black latex tank dress allowing her fingers to slide briefly over her bare pussy, she smiling at the memory of her name on his lips and how she would put those beautiful lips of his to work later on her soon.  Slipping into her three-inch black heels, she pulled at the hem of her tight skirt so it came just below her naked buttocks before striding out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. Knowing he should be home any minute, she walked over to the stove and moved the cast iron skillet from the counter onto on the burner, arranging everything Logan would need to make himself his dinner near the stove – olive oil, salt and pepper, a pair of tongs. Striding over to the kitchen table, her fingers skimmed the sex toys laid out in a perfectly symmetrical tableau under the kitchen light for Logan to see, but not to touch. Before she began her set-up she had pulled the black-out drapes closed throughout their house, making sure no one could see in or out and now the late afternoon sun was so completely blocked that she was starting to believe it was actually night time.

 

The key turning in the door made her heart speed up and her hand shook slightly as she smoothed it down the front of her tight, shiny dress.  Hearing him on the other side of the door leading into the kitchen, Veronica positioned herself against the table, her ass cheeks perched on the sharp edge of the wooden surface, sending a shiver across her skin that continued as Logan’s footsteps came closer and closer.

 

Pushing open the swinging door, he paused in the doorway holding a small brown bag of groceries, his eyes opening wide at the sight of her.

 

“God damn...”

 

“Close that mouth of yours, Echolls – you have a job to do before you get any of this.” Her tone was low and firm as she tried to keep a giddy smile from spreading across her lips at the thought of what would happen tonight.

 

The corner of his mouth twitched and she could tell by the way his eyes lit up that he was game for what she was offering. Arching his eyebrow at her, his head dipped slightly as he kept his gaze on her, crossing the room to place the bag on the counter.  Pivoting toward her, his hands clasped behind his back at attention, his shoulders straightened as he waited for her orders. His gaze wandered for a split second from her over to the assortment of toys laid out on the table and his breath hitched as he refocused on her.

 

Dragging her teeth across her bottom lip, Veronica sauntered towards him, one spiked heel in front of the other.  “I know what you want, Echolls, but you have to earn it. Got it?”

 

Logan’s response was a tight nod as he pulled his spine straighter.  “Yes, I understand.”

 

Stopping just inches from him Veronica’s hand pressed against his chest, feeling his heart pounding against her palm and his shoulder twitched as if he was about to reach out and touch her, but stopped himself.  This wasn’t their first time and he knew the rules – he did nothing without her say so – and touching without her permission was definitely off limits if he wanted to cum tonight. Drawing her manicured fingers up to his cheek, she caressed his stubbled face gently, following the tight skin on his cheeks with her middle finger before continuing down under his chin, across his Adam’s apple, to rest at the top button of his khaki uniform shirt. In her heels she was nearly his height, something that always helped her feel dominant around him.

 

“Take off your clothes, Echolls.  I have something else for you to wear.”

 

Veronica’s voice was low and thick with dominance.  During these play times, Pony was relegated to her crate in the finished basement – lest the tone in their voices during these times confuse the poor beast.

 

Silently, Logan began doing as he was told; unbuttoning his shirt before removing his pants and underwear, leaving them in a pile on the floor, having not been told what to do other than this one act.  Veronica stood stone still watching as his tanned body revealed itself to her and a deep heat rose from her core at the sight of him standing there at attention – every muscle tensed in alert – his cock already hard and ready for her.  Letting him stand in the chill of the room, Veronica walked back to her arsenal of toys and picked up Logan’s outfit for the evening. Holding it up by one finger, she waved it playfully at him.

 

“We can’t have you cooking like that – here’s your apron.  Put it on and get to work.”

 

Stepping towards her, a wide grin spread across his face, deep crevices in his cheeks as he took the black latex apron from her, dropping it over his head before reaching around his back to close the large metal buckle through the wide silver grommets.  Veronica licked her lips hungrily, trying to hold herself back from walking over and dragging her tongue across his nipples as they peeked out from behind the bib of the apron...or better yet, sliding her hand under the short hem of the garment to stroke his cock.  There was time for that later, she reminded herself.

 

When he turned to walk away, Veronica bit her thumb nail as she watched his tight ass cheeks move through the back opening of the apron.  Striding over to the stove, he turned on the burner under the pan, and the clicking of the pilot echoed in the silence of the room before the flame ignited, the blue flame reflecting slightly against the shiny latex.  Pouring a bit of oil in the skillet, Logan left it to heat while he took out his steak from the packaging; all the while Veronica’s eyes followed his ass as he moved around the kitchen, making his meal.

 

Giving her head a small shake, she turned away from him as the steak began to sizzle in the pan, preparing the next part of her plan.  Scooping four sets of padded restraints from the table, she moved to the other end, squatting to connect one padded black leather restraint to the leg of the wooden chair, followed by the other before moving up ever so slightly to connect another pair to each side of the slotted backrest.  With a nod of appreciation at her work, Veronica picked up the plate from the place-setting along with the steak knife and fork, and wandered back to Logan near the stove.

 

“Put the steak on this when it’s done and cut it into pieces, Echolls.  Make sure they’re small enough for you to chew.”

 

He cocked her eyebrow at her, throwing her a side-glance from his position near the stove.  “No asphyxiation-play tonight, Mars?” A twisted grin crossed his lips as he spoke.

 

“Not on purpose, no.  And Heimlich-ing you isn’t part of it either.”

 

“I hope the ‘licking’ part is.” Logan chuckled, reaching across the stove to turn the burner off.

 

“Mouthy little _bottom_ tonight, aren’t you Echolls?”  Veronica’s hand slipped under the apron to grasp one ass cheek, giving it a tight squeeze, her nails digging into his thick flesh.  “That may cost you.”

 

A growl of pain and pleasure rumbled through his chest and she responded by dragging her nails up his bare back before releasing him, watching as his face contorted in a twist of pain to the soft release of relief.  Taking a quick glance at the red nail marks that now covered his skin; she smiled at her handy work. They had both agreed that she would never punish him with slaps or lashes, but she knew from their time together at Hearst that when she dug her nails into his back while they were fucking, his cock would grow even harder inside of her and she used that now whenever they played together in this way.

 

“When you’re done, take off that apron and bring your food to the table, Echolls.  It’s time to eat.” Tossing her instructions over her shoulder, she strolled to the table, positioning herself behind the chair, her hands resting along the top.

 

Transferring the steak to the plate, Logan turned, his eyes growing wide at the sight of what she had prepared.  Sliding the plate onto the counter, he quickly cut it up into pieces before holding it up in presentation as he walked towards her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.  Putting it down at the allotted place setting, he unbuckled the back of the apron and pulled it over his head, dropping it in a pile on the floor.

 

Veronica smiled, sweeping her hand above the chair.  “Best seat in the house tonight – put your sweet bare ass on it, Echolls.”

 

Logan inhaled a deep breath, a shudder rushing over his skin and Veronica caught the ripple of his muscles before he turned and lowered himself into the chair, his arms dropping loosely at his sides.  Moving to stand in front of him, she observed his submissive form for a moment. As he waited for her to act, his eyes ran the length of her dress, his tongue darting across his lips to moisten them before his teeth dragged across them.  

 

“What is your safe word tonight?” Veronica quirked her eyebrow at him, a smirk spreading across her lips.

 

He couldn’t seem to help the taunting grin that spread across his face before his answer.  “Backup.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she let out a huff of annoyance.  Logan enjoyed changing his safe word every time -- telling her he would never use it so why bother anyway -- and each time he managed to pick something that made her suppress a laugh.

 

“Fine.  Backup it is.”  Pressing her lips together firmly, she tried to push the image of her beloved dog out of her head and get back to her original plan.

 

Crouching in the small space between the chair and the table edge, she steadied herself for a second, grasping his knees as her eyes naturally fell to his semi-hard cock just inches from her.  Once again, she put herself in check, resisting the delicious idea of leaning down to suck the glisten of pre-cum off the head of his cock and instead, reaching down to wrap the first restraint cuff around his ankle, securing the heavy buckle tightly around him.  Spreading his knees slightly, she aligned his next ankle and bound it with the restraint. Dropping to her knees, she leaned across his body and caught his wrist, feeling his pulse hammering against her fingers as she slipped it into the cuff and secured it. As she moved to the other side, Veronica could feel the electricity between them as her breasts passed close enough to his chest to radiate warmth, yet far enough to keep him on edge.  Quickly securing the last restraint, she smiled at her handiwork before slipping out from under the table.

 

Perching her ass on the edge of the dining table once more, Veronica picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of steak, waving it in the air slightly as Logan’s eyes followed it.  

 

“First the ‘steak’ part of ‘Steak and Blow Job’ day.  But remember, the second half only happens if you do as I say, Echolls.”

 

“I understand.” Logan nodded, shimmying slightly in the restraints.

 

As she brought the fork up to his lips, Logan opened his mouth and took the piece of meat, chewing it quickly before swallowing as Veronica readied another piece.

 

“Hungry tonight, aren’t you?”

 

He nodded again before opening his mouth silently begging for another piece.  This time, however, she bypassed his mouth and slipped it into her own mouth, chewing slowly as he watched.  Loading the next piece, she fed it to him and he devoured it again before watching her take the next piece, back and forth until the plate was empty.  

 

Dropping the fork on the surface with a clatter, Veronica pushed it back out of the way before sliding herself onto the table, her stiletto heels coming to rest on each of the arms of Logan’s chair, her legs spread wide in front of him.  Hiking the hem of her dress up around her waist, Veronica watched Logan’s eyes fix on the smooth folds of her exposed sex as she inched to the edge, pushing against the chair as she presented herself to him.

 

“Now, Echolls...it’s time for dessert.”  

 

Veronica’s fingers slipped between her legs, spreading her labia to him, her clit already throbbing with anticipation. Leaning towards her, Logan pulled at the restraints, the cuffs around his wrist keeping his arms back behind him as he leaned into her lap.  His lips clamped down around her vulva, sucking hard at her delicate flesh and a high keening rose in her throat.

 

She knew that this was the ultimate torture for him – tasting her but unable to touch her in any way other than with his mouth.  He always took great pride in the many, many ways he would uses his fingers, his knuckles, and once in a while, even his fist to stimulate her as he ate her.  Or even on those evenings, when they would make love, slowly, gently, how his soft hands would run across her skin, caressing her as she writhed underneath him.  But not tonight. Tonight, she wouldn’t allow it.

 

Releasing her, his tongue began to flick the tip of her engorged sex rapidly, sending a flush of wetness through her.  Changing his position Logan moved his tongue to reach deep inside of her, lapping at her juices as he continued to pull against his restraints.  Anchoring her free hand behind her on the table, Veronica arched into his mouth causing his tongue to explore deeper inside of her. Her wet hand moved from her sex to fiercely grasp Logan’s hair, holding him between her legs.

 

“More!”  she growled.  “You need to make me cum, Echolls.  If I don’t cum, you don’t cum, got it?”

 

His head nodded into her flesh as he murmured something unintelligible causing the most amazing vibration through her.  Switching his position back to her clit, Logan caught her pulsing flesh between his teeth, gently biting down and she screamed in ecstasy before he continued his accelerated lashing of the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. Veronica’s body began to shake, a series of expletives now filling the room as they fell from her mouth. Glancing down at Logan’s body, a surge of power flowed through her, watching his arms shake in their held position stretched behind him, sweat glistening across his skin as he worked her with all of his strength.  Closing her eyes, she gave in then, letting her orgasm wash over herself in a blinding white light. Logan’s breath sent a cool tingle over her wet skin as he gave a self satisfied chuckle before sitting back in the chair, his face glistening with her cum.

 

She stood, pulling her skirt down over her ass again as she kept one hand on the table to steady herself against the light-headedness of her orgasm.  Switching back to her dominant self, Veronica shoved back the table, the legs screeching across the tile as she made room for herself in front of Logan’s chair.  Pacing over to her arsenal of toys, Veronica chose her next tool in her plan for Logan’s exquisite torture. Running the three rolling wheels of the small spiked pinwheel across her hand, Logan’s eyes lit up with delight at the sight.  She knew that this was one of his favorite toys – just sharp enough to leave tiny marks but not sharp enough to penetrate his skin. Coming to stand in front of him, she spread her legs slightly at attention feeling her cum mixed with his saliva drip from her lips as she continued to roll the tiny torture device across her hand.

 

“Now comes the real fun, Echolls.  Just remember, no cumming until I say you can.”

 

Fidgeting in the chair, Logan smiled up at her.  “I promise you Mars, I won’t cum until you tell me to.”

 

Veronica dropped to her knees between his and smiled up at him.  “Good. Then let’s get started, shall we?”

 

Taking his cock in her mouth her tongue swirled around the head, taking in the salty taste of his cum and he gasped, bucking his hips involuntarily against her before she released him, a moan of dissatisfaction falling from his lips.  Cradling his cock in her hand, she slowly ran the pinwheel spikes across his sensitive head, down the shaft and back again.

 

“Fuck, shit Mars...fuck does that feel good.”  The words fell from his lips as his head lolled back on the chair, his body surrendering to her.

 

Lifting his semi-hard cock up, she dragged the pinwheel over his balls and he cursed again, his body shaking underneath her as she continued back and forth, his cock shrinking in her hands.  

 

This was what she loved about torturing him in this way – the complete control she had over every part of him; his mind, his body.  The fact that they had grown to a place where they could put their trust in the other to the extent that they surrendered their entire being in such an intimate way made these nights even more thrilling to them both.  Even though their playing caused physical pain, they knew they were completely and utterly safe in each other’s hands.

 

Rolling the pinwheel up Logan’s body, she pressed firmly as she crossed the delicate peak of his nipples, and he cried out as his flesh hardened.  Leaning in, she dragged her tongue across it slowly, soothing the momentary pain before running the pinwheel spikes over it again. Moving to the other side, she repeated it with his other nipple as he cried out.

 

“Fuck, Mars.  More. I need fucking more.”  His legs shook and his hands grasped the rungs of the chair, keeping himself from reaching out to touch her.

 

A smirk crossed her lips as she stood, shaking her head.  “Demanding now? Not playing by the rules, are you, Echolls?”

 

“When have I ever played by the rules, Mars?”  He snarked, his eyes narrowing as a twisted grin crossed his lips.

 

Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled his head close to hers as she leaned in.  “Then I guess I’ll leave you here to rot Echolls. I’m sure you’ll be able to _hear_ me masturbating in the other room, but you’ll be here – by yourself – just imagining me and that huge dildo you bought me having fun without you.  Then what fun would that be for you?”

 

“Alright, Mars.  I’ll be good. I promise -- just stay -- please stay.”  Logan whispered in her grip and she nodded, releasing her grasp before walking back over to her toys.  

 

It wouldn’t be a session with Logan if there wasn’t some clap-back from him – it was part of their normal life – why wouldn’t it be part of their fantasy life too.  

 

Placing the pinwheel back on the table, Veronica picked up a long chain of clips, gathering them in her palm and returning to Logan.

 

“First new toy – just for you.”  Sliding the bead down the shaft of the tweezer-like clasps, she opened its jaws, catching his nipple between the edges and he gasped, wincing in pain.  “Hope you like them,”Veronica cooed as she slid the bead upwards to tighten the clamp on his flesh.

 

“Fuck.”  He hissed through gritted teeth.  “Fuck, yeah.”

 

Nodding, she pulled the chain across and clamped the second clip to his nipple, causing him to moan in pleasure and pain once more.  “Just wait, there’s more.”

 

Stretching the length of the chain out, she took the third clip – with its pincer-like grasp -- and crouched, moving his cock out of the way and taking a pinch of his scrotum, attaching the padded clip to his thin flesh.

 

“Shit!”  Logan’s body lurched forward, his eyes widening before he dropped back against the chair.

 

“That’s the reaction I hoped for,” Veronica stated as the attached the final clip to the opposite side of his balls, watching as another large bead of pre-cum leaked from his cock.  “Now for the real fun.”

 

Licking the head of his cock clean, Veronica cradled his shaft, watching it twitch from the heat of her grasp.  She continued to lick him ever so gently, giving him waves of pleasure to offset the pain she had placed on him.  Slowly he began to harden and she smiled at her handiwork, his deep blue veins straining against his thin skin on his cock.  Placing her fingers at the base, she rocked back a bit, opening her mouth before pushing forward, taking his cock deep into her mouth.  He was too long for her to take all the way down her throat and instead, she wrapped her fist around his exposed shaft, pausing for a moment as he shook in her clutches.

 

“Fuck, Mars.  Fuck...fuck..fuck..”  His voice was low and tense and she knew he was trying not to cum right then and there.

 

Sliding back off his cock, Veronica stroked him with her hand, pausing for a split second with only the head between her soft lips before plunging herself down on him again taking him all the way to the back of her palate.  Her ministrations started slowly, back and forth, passing her tongue across his shaft, back and forth as he moaned above her. His cum mixed with her saliva allowing her to move faster along his member, increasing the friction between his flesh and her hand and mouth.  As she continued, his mewls and moans of pleasure filled the room making her wet again as she continued to work his body with hers. Logan’s thighs twitched and he thrust against her, trying to seek relief and she knew he was close to cumming as his balls tightening in anticipation.

 

And that’s when she stood -- rapidly removing her body from his before he could cum in her mouth.  A sharp cry of pleasurable angst rose from Logan as he thrashed against his restraints, his body still seeking release.

 

“Not yet.” Veronica growled, her eyes narrowing at him, and he let out a deep gasp of exasperation.

 

“Please.  Fuck, Mars, please,”  he begged, his pecs heaving as he worked to catch his breath.  “Please let me cum. Please.”

 

A smile twitched across her lips as a surge of powerful energy raced through her.  She never knew which she enjoyed more – being dominant over him, or submitting to his dominance.  There was something about listening to him beg for his release that made her wet in a way she never thought possible before they started playing in this way.

 

She raised her heel, clenching the edge of the table for balance, and lowered the tip of her shoe down slowly to press against his hard cock.  Logan groaned from the pressure, knowing that satisfaction was not coming, yet.

 

“No, no, no.  I said, not yet.”  The red sole of her high heel pressed harder into him and she watched his cock begin to retract under the weight.

 

When she was sure he was completely flaccid again, she removed her foot, planting it firmly on the ground and walking around the table towards the toys.  Picking up the large Magic Wand vibrator – with its bulbous head the size of her fist and long, heavy shaft -- Veronica glanced over at Logan, his glassy eyes still fixed on her every move.  Her hand passed over the clear latex attachment designed to fit over the head – the cylinder of which was studded with small dots. Biting her lip, she pondered her next move before picking up the sheath and a small bottle of lube and sauntered back towards him, placing both of her choices on the end of the table.

 

With a quick click of a button, the vibrator came to life, the sound of intense buzzing filling the space and causing Logan’s eyes to go wide as he sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth.  Waving the wand near his face, Veronica leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

“You’ve been so good so far, Echolls.  You’ve done such a good job – first you made me cum, then you stopped yourself from cumming.  I’m impressed.”

 

“Thank you,” he murmured his breath heavy on her skin.

 

“Let’s see if you can keep it up with _this_ between your legs.”

 

Lowering the vibrator, she positioned it against his balls as the sound of it humming against the wooden chair changed its pitch.  Logan cried out at the stimulation and she smiled at him gleefully before catching his lips with hers, silencing him for a moment. His entire body contracted and he gasped in her mouth, unable to hold her deepening kiss.  Giggling, she kissed his cheek before continuing on down his jaw line, to his neck, along his pecs, and pausing at his hard, clamped nipples. Veronica’s tongue darted quickly across one and his body jerked back in response before she moved over and licked the other, eliciting a deep moan.  Continuing, she kissed down the middle line of his abs, lowering herself back onto her knees in front of him, her gaze fixing on exactly what she needed. His semi-hard cock twitched as if asking for her to come closer and she responded by catching it between her lips, sucking it back into her wet mouth.

 

“Oh fuck.  Mars! Fuck, please.”

 

Steadying herself with her free hand, she adjusted the vibrator to press harder against his balls and he shifted, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation, his breathing quickening once more.  This time, she was merciless, moving quickly up and down his shaft with her mouth, the sound of the sloppy wetness of her saliva and his cum now in time with the vibrating hum and punctuated by his moans and pleas.  His cock hardened against her lips and she could tell by the way the skin pulled tight against his veins that he was already back at the peak, nearing orgasm quickly. A few more passes up and down his shaft and she released him with a loud popping sound as the suction released from around his member and she pulled the vibrator away.  Logan’s head fell forward in dismay, a stream of curses whispered under his breath as a burst of pre-cum shot from his cock, but no orgasm followed.

 

For a moment she watched her great hulk of a man, his skin glistening with sweat as his head fell to one side, his eyes closed tightly.  She knew what it was like – this ruined orgasm – the intense endorphin rush straight through every nerve ending but without the satisfaction that would sweep through your brain.  It was the ultimate mind fuck and she loved giving it as much as receiving it.

 

Logan’s cock retreated again, going from straight attention to semi-soft in a matter of seconds and she stroked it with her fingers, gently caressing it like a precious object.  She was always amazed by his cock and -- no matter how many years had gone by -- how holding it in her hands could send a shiver of excitement though her.  

 

As Logan’s breathing began to slow to a regular pace, she slipped the vibrator back against his balls and he groaned as she took him in her mouth again.   This time, he was slower to harden and she shifted her weight to lean on the handle of the vibrator, allowing her free hand to wrap around his cock as she sucked him into the back of her throat.  As her head bobbed up and down on him, she felt the vibration from the wand travel through her hand and she paused her strokes to slip the skin on his shaft down towards the head of the vibrator, letting it linger there as she continued to rise and fall along the top of his cock.

 

“God, Mars.  Please. Please I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.” Logan’s deep pleading mingled between his thick moans.  “You feel so good...so fucking good...”

 

Releasing him again, she pulled the vibrator away, shutting it off as she rocked back on her heels.  Reaching behind her, she grabbed the sheath and fitted one end over the head of the vibrator. Taking the small bottle of lube, she flicked the cap open and poured a small amount though the cylinder, placing the bottle back on the table before she reached two fingers down the opening and smeared the smooth liquid along the bumpy interior.  

 

“Hope you like my other new toy.  This one should be guaranteed to make you forget your name...my name...pretty much everything.”

 

Logan’s eyes went wide, following the trajectory of the vibrator as Veronica angled it near his cock.  Slowly, she eased the cylinder over his member and he moaned as the tiny nubs inside began stimulating him back to full hardness.  Moving the latex back and forth over him, the lube continued to give just enough friction to move while his cock grew harder and harder.

 

Locking her gaze with his, Veronica grinned, knowing full well what was going to happen next.  With a flick of her finger, she turned on the vibrator and watched as Logan’s face contorted in gloriously painful ecstasy.  His muscles tensed as his body began to shake immediately and she knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer as she moved the attachment back and forth, vibrating up and down his cock.  His fingers flexed and balled into fists as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay; his veins protruding through his tanned flesh. Logan’s body shook against the restraints as deep cries of pleasure echoed through the house; eyes closing tightly, he begged through gritted teeth.

 

“Please.  Mars, please...”

 

Dropping to her knees, Veronica increased the speed of her strokes on his cock, the vibrator now close enough for her to feel.

 

“Cum for me, Echolls.  I need you to cum for me...now!”

 

Covering the head of his cock with her mouth, she sucked deeply, creating a vacuum around his sensitive flesh.  With a loud cry of relief, the first shot of cum hit the back of Veronica’s throat and she swallowed hard before the second one pumped inside of her, hot and salty.  A third and a fourth followed and she was sure, as she drank every ounce of him down, that his orgasm would never end. But slowly, it did, with a final jerk of his pelvis against the vibrating cuff surrounding his cock.  Flipping off the wand, Veronica held his cock in her mouth until she was sure every drop was sucked from him as he shrunk, growing soft in her grasp.

 

Rocking back onto her heels, she released him finally, looking up to see her handiwork as he slumped in the chair, his head dropped to his chest in complete exhaustion, skin glowing with sweat and the flush of orgasm.  

 

Reaching down, she unbuckled his ankles – first one and then the other -- and he stretched, groaning as she released him.  Moving on to his wrists, she freed his hand, taking it gently in hers and kissing his palm, her gaze returning to his. Logan’s eyes were glassy from the exertion, his hair matted from sweat, but his face glistened with a satisfaction only she understood.

 

“Are you okay?”  She asked quietly and he nodded, a smile forming deep lines in his cheeks.

 

“Absolutely.  That was amazing.”

 

“Good.”  She replied as she shifted to release his remaining wrist.  “I’m glad.”

 

Dropping his hand she leaned in towards his chest, her fingers delicately grasping the clip around his nipple.  As she released him, she blew gently across his sensitive skin, and he inhaled a sharp breath between pursed lips.  Shifting to the other side, she did the same with the other nipple and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Almost done,” Veronica murmured as she bent down, her head near his flaccid cock.  The thick smell of musky sex pinched her nostrils and she licked her lips, knowing the entire house now smelled like _them_.

 

Cupping his balls carefully, Veronica released one of the clips from his scrotum, blowing rapidly over the fresh mark to ease his pain as Logan let out a groan.  When the final clip was removed, she dropped the chain to the ground. She would deal with the clean-up later; now she needed to deal with Logan.

 

Removing her heels, she stood, her calves throbbing from being in the shoes so long.  Pulling down the straps to her dress she shimmied it down her body, rolling her nylons down with it until they pooled on the floor.  Now, completely naked in front of Logan, she offered her hand to him.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Placing his hand in hers, Logan rose with a grunt of exertion, as if all the muscles in his body had forgotten how to move.  Standing there, towering over her, she usually felt overwhelmed by his mass so close to her; but after sessions like this, he somehow seemed smaller, more fragile and she always wanted to care for him as best she knew how.

 

With a tight smile, she turned, leading him across the kitchen in slow steps until they reached the stairs.  Gingerly, they climbed all the way up to the bathroom, pausing for a moment as she entered the large glass and tile shower.  Adjusting the water temperature the way she knew he liked it – just enough hot water to make your skin red, yet not enough to scald – before waving her hand to encourage him in.

 

Stepping back, she let him pass her to stand under the large rain shower head and he turned naked towards her, closing his eyes as the water rushed down his body.  That was when Veronica stepped to him, wrapping her arms around him as her torso pressed against his, her hands finding their place along the bones of his spine, her legs woven between his to become as close as possible.  Closing her eyes, she sighed with satisfaction as the hot water washed over them both, fusing their bodies together. She knew they would stay that way for a while in comfortable silence – as was their ritual after such a strenuous event – before they made their way to the bedroom to fall into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Cake & Cunnilingus Day -- April 14 -- 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan had his day...now Veronica gets hers.

Veronica was downright giddy.  One month after Steak & Blow Job day came “her” day – Cake & Cunnilingus Day.  Last year, Logan tortured her into such a state of sexual delirium that she actually called in sick the next day because she was convinced her brain had completely stopped functioning and would be useless around the office.  

 

In truth, she also wanted the extra day to lay around the house with Logan, watching old movies, napping, and enjoy the three delicious cakes – a decadent Belgian torte, a lighter than air strawberry shortcake, and a rich, dense chocolate cake -- he had specially made for her by some “master baker” in Los Angeles and shipped to him at some great expense.  At the time, she made a mental note that if they ever did, in fact, get married; she wanted whatever cake they had at the reception to be made by them.

 

Turning the key in the lock, Veronica tried to wipe the smile off her face as she entered the house.  This was serious. It was her turn to bottom tonight and in the weeks following Logan’s exquisite torture session, he began taunting her with what he was going to do to her, knowing that for her, the lead up to the night was as much fun as the actual event.  First it was their book on shibari rope tying, left strategically on his side table for the past few days. Then there was a bag from one of the local sex shops, left empty and dropped on the kitchen counter for her to find. Finally, this morning, he was a little less subtle; jumping naked into the shower with her; caressing her warm, wet skin while whispering in her ear how he was going to make her cum so many times she wouldn’t remember her name by the end, before releasing her unsatisfied and leaving to continue on with his day.  This frustration stayed with her for most of the morning until she was finally able to focus on her work when her dad came into the office.

 

Removing her chunky boots, she dropped one, then the other loudly onto the area rug, hoping to alert Logan to her presence.  When there was no response she frowned, glancing around the main floor. All the drapes were wide open, but Pony was missing – relegated to her crate once more.  Glancing upstairs, Veronica tossed her jacket onto the rounded newel at the bottom of the tall staircase before she started her climb, her eyes fixed for signs of Logan.

 

Coming to the closed door of their bedroom, Veronica inhaled deeply, her hand hovering over the brass doorknob as butterflies danced in her stomach.  Slowly turning the knob, she entered quietly, as if treading on sacred ground.

 

Logan turned from his spot near their long dresser – the shades pulled down so the room was dark with the exception of their side-table lamps casting a warm glow over the room.  He was dressed in the latex apron she bought for him, but from what she could tell from the quick glance she got of him from behind, he had his grey boxers on underneath. The lines on his face deepened as he smiled, licking his lips slowly as if he was about to devour her right then and there.  Her attention moved from him to the surface of the dresser. He had cleared off all the normal knickknacks and on one side, an assortment of sex toys lay out, waiting for use. On the other side was a long silver tray filled with what looked like several dozen small pieces of cake, each one different from the next.

 

Clicking his cheek, Logan shook his head, seeing where her gaze had landed.  “No you don’t. Not yet, my Pet. You’ll get those when you’ve proved to me you’ve _earned_ it.”

 

Wetness pooled between Veronica’s thighs.  Her breath hitched, realizing they were starting and her arms dropped to her side in submission, waiting for his next instruction.

 

“Take off your clothes and come here.  I need to get you ready.”

 

With that, Veronica’s brain shut off.  Gone were the thoughts of cases and people and every emotional thing she picked up throughout the day.  Everything now was out of her hands – Logan was in charge which meant she didn’t have to think – all she had to do was listen and enjoy.

 

“Yes, Master,” she whispered, quickly pulling her t-shirt off over her head and dropping it to the floor, followed by her bra.  Her hands shook slightly with unabashed excitement as she unbuckled her belt before pushing her pants and underwear down, bending at the waist so her ass stayed high in the air – a move she knew would please him.  Shimmying for a second, she slipped out of the last of her clothes, leaving them in the pile as she stepped across the room towards Logan.

 

Standing now in front of him, naked and prone, she waited quietly for his next move.  Opening a thick, red leather collar, he held it up in presentation to her and she lifted her hair obediently as he brought it around her neck, stepping closer to her as he secured the metal buckle just under her earlobe.  Dropping her long hair down, her eyes met his and she registered the intensity in his gaze. They knew each other’s boundaries from their years together, but he always asked her anyway, just to make sure.

 

“What is your safe word?”

 

“Surfboard.”

 

“And what do you want me to do to you tonight?”

 

This was her chance – her final consent – that he always made her do even though her answer was always the same.

 

“Anything, Master.”

 

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk and he nodded.  “Good. Then put your hands on the bed and your ass in the air like a good little Pet.  Your Master has something pretty for you to wear tonight.”

 

Veronica bit her lip trying to contain her smile; she knew exactly what it was but the thrill of being teased with it gave her a rush of exhilaration.  Turning to face the bed, she placed her palms flat on the bare sheet, grasping the fabric with anticipation. The sound of the lube squirting made her squirm with impatience and when the cold metal of the plug met the delicate flesh of her anus, she gasped.  Logan’s hand grasped her hip, holding her in place as he slowly pushed the head of the butt plug into her; the sweet pain mixed with the jolting pleasure radiating from every nerve ending in her ass and as it sank deeper inside of her, tiny stars began to dance in front of her eyes.  Crying out, she bucked back, taking the shaft deep inside of her as the end pressed firmly against her puckering muscles. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself as Logan caressed her buttocks with his now free hand.

 

“There.  A diamond for your beautiful ass, my Pet.”

 

She knew from seeing it that the plug had a large diamond-like end and Logan teased her the first time they used it that this was the only way he would ever get a diamond anywhere on her body.

 

“Thank you, Master.” Veronica gasped, enjoying the rippling pleasure the plug created.

 

“Now, lay on your back on the bed, hands above your head.”

 

Nodding, Veronica crawled onto the bed on all fours, positioning herself near the middle of the mattress.  The cuffs she used for Logan last week were reconfigured and now were strung through the wrought iron rungs of their bed frame and draped down to almost the middle of the bed.  Coming around one side of her, Logan took her hand, placing it in the cuff and tightening it just enough that she couldn’t escape. Moving around the bed, he did the same to the other before leaning down to brush a gentle kiss across her lips.  Walking back to the dresser, Veronica followed his form, admiring the view of his tight buttocks in his grey boxers as they peeked out from the opening of the apron. Shifting slightly, she exhaled again, giving in to the psychological comfort of her current restrained state.

 

Logan turned towards her again, silently showing off two sections of soft red rope in his hands along with a pair of surgical scissors as he moved around the room.  Even though she never asked, she knew the scissors were for if she ever panicked and called out their safe word – he could cut her loose in no time. But she never did, but he never stopped making sure she knew it was an option.  

 

Dropping the items on the floor at the foot of the bed, he leaned over, grasping her by the hips and pulling her straight to the end of the bed; the restraints above her head sliding with her for a moment before tightening to their fullest length.  Bending her knee, Logan tucked her foot back so her heel pressed against her ass, the ball of her foot planted firmly on the mattress. Taking the first rope, he tied it around her ankle before winding it around and around to the top of her knee before beginning to bind her tighter using knots all the way back down the gap of her legs.

 

Letting out a deep sigh of contentment, Veronica surrendered the last of her will to him, giving in to the ties that now bound her.  He nodded at her and she nodded back, their subtle communication that she was just the right amount of uncomfortable in her position before moving on to the other leg.

 

Veronica closed her eyes, waiting patiently as he worked to secure her -- relishing the sweet surrender as each thread wove its way around her skin.  She once heard the phrase “dominant in life, submissive in the bedroom” and never really thought it was true until the first time the word “Master” fell easily from her lips; after that, she knew it it was fact.  Submitting to Logan was the only time in her life she could ever truly say she felt _free_.

 

When he was done, there was no moving – she was trapped with her legs spread open to him, her sex completely prone for him to do whatever he wanted to and with her.

 

Dropping between her legs, Logan placed his hands on either side of her chest, his body hovering over hers.  The cool latex apron fell against the bare, tender labia and she gasped at even this slight contact. Keeping his eyes connected with hers, he smiled down at her.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do...no cake for you until you cum five times, my Pet.  Five times. I want to see just how much that sweet pussy of yours can take tonight.”

 

Wriggling as best she could under him, Veronica moaned.  The last time they did this a few months back, he set her limit at three orgasms within the hour and she was sure she wasn’t going to be able to walk the next day.   _Le petite mort_ may become _le grand mort_ tonight.

 

“Yes!”  Veronica gasped, her body already responding to the idea of orgasm number one coming shortly.  “Please, Master. Make me cum as many times as you want.”

 

Arching his eyebrow, Logan smirked.  “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

 

Dropping his head, his lips connected with her nipple and she cried out in ecstasy as he sucked it firmly, his tongue catching it inside his mouth.  Taking it between his teeth, he continued to tease her with his tongue, flicking the soft flesh quickly while she continued her loud calls of desire.  Moving to the other nipple, he did the same and a torrent of wetness rushed from deep inside of her.

 

Every time he played with her like this, she would immediately remember the first time he made her cum, playing only with her nipples in the back seat of his car.  The mix of embarrassment combined with the rush of delight that she was so sensitive he could make her cum just from “second base” still made her blush and when she got home that night, the thought of having sex with him began to make her worry – wondering if he could make her cum only from that stimulation than actual sex would be too much for her to handle.  It turned out that she could handle him just fine.

 

Rising from her, she moaned her displeasure and he chuckled, adjusting his apron over his hardening cock as he walked over to his tools.  Picking up a set of nipple clamps, he returned, sitting on the bed next to her.

 

“A little tit-for-tat for last month,” he teased, pinching one erect nipple before clamping the rubber tip around her pink flesh.

 

A deep moan rose in Veronica’s chest and her body began to shake with anticipation as he looped the chain through the ring on her collar before clamping the other side to her waiting nipple -- the tension on the chain creating just enough pull to keep the pain pleasurable.  Regulating her breathing, Veronica closed her eyes, her clit swelling between her lips, throbbing so hard she was sure she was going to cum just from this stimulation. So when Logan’s tongue swept across it once, then twice, she cried out before giving in quickly, her body vibrating as she came for the first time that night; pleasure radiating from every nerve ending in her body as Logan continued to lick her, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could.

 

As the pulsing subsided, Veronica tried to move away from his tongue but couldn’t and a sharp pain radiated through her clit.  It was all too much – her sensitivity making his touch almost unbearable. Gasping for breath, Veronica opened her eyes as tiny dots floated in her vision.

 

“Master...oh God...Master...”  The pain and pleasure swirled in her head as Logan shifted down to her labia, his tongue reaching deep inside of her to lap up her cum.

 

The change in position granted her some relief but still kept her pleasure heightened just enough for her to need for another orgasm to grow.  Logan’s tongue continued to move across her lips, brushing momentarily across her clit, before sweeping down again, making circles around her moist opening.  Arching her back, she pulled against her restraints, her spine stretching and pulling as she tried to move but finding nowhere to go. The blood flowing through her legs pulsed against the rope and she wiggled her hips allowing her knees to fall all the way to the mattress, spreading herself fully for Logan to have access -- momentarily grateful she was still as limber as she was when she was on the Pep Squad.

 

He responded by slipping two fingers deep inside of her and a soft mewl of happiness rose in her throat and she smiled at the ceiling as he slid his digits through her slickness slowly, his tongue shifting back to flicking her clit.

 

“Yes.  Just like that, Master.  Please...more...”

 

Removing his fingers momentarily, he added a third, driving them into her forcefully all the way up to his knuckles and Veronica called out an ecstatic moan as her flesh stretched to accommodate him.  Pulling them almost all the way out, he shoved them into her again and again, increasing his speed as high pitched calls of passion rose from her throat at the friction he created and she arched again, shifting her pelvis ever so slightly so his fingers glided over her g-spot.  Pausing, he released her for a moment before she felt another finger stretching the delicate skin. The sweet pain as he stretched her fully, reaching deep inside her, mingled with the pleasure of his tongue rapidly licking her clit.

 

“Cum for me again, my Pet.  Cum for your Master one more time.”

 

Returning his lips to her clit, he took the engorged flesh between his teeth, holding it with just enough pressure to send a blissful shock wave through her core and she screamed out, cumming hard around his fingers, the pulsing dragging him deeper inside of her.  Closing her eyes, she fought against the urge to pass out, her heart rate spiking as a flush of perspiration sprang from her pores.

 

Logan retreated and Veronica let out a little grumble of discontent as his flesh released hers.  Everything on her was hypersensitive and even the subtle breeze created by his retreat caused the hairs on her body to stand on end.  His footsteps moved around the bed to the dresser and she sighed, relaxing again into the restraints.

 

His finger brushed her lips with something sweet and she opened her eyes, her tongue darting from her mouth to lick the sugary confection from her skin.  Offering his fingers to her, she opened her mouth wide and he placed them inside, allowing her to take the smear of cake and icing from him. A rich chocolate ganache with a hint of rum mixed with the soft texture of a vanilla cake, causing her to moan with a different type of satisfaction.  She could smell the musky scent of herself on his fingers and she closed her lips around him as he dragged his clean digits from her mouth.

 

“A little sustenance for you.  Wouldn’t want you to expire from starvation.”

 

Licking the air, Veronica smiled up at Logan as he towered over her.  “More, Master. Please, more.”

 

Taking another scoop of cake in his fingers, he fed her again, and again until the delicious chocolate confection was done and she let out a little huff of annoyance when he shrugged at her, balling up the paper it rested in and tossing it onto the dresser.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get more later.”

 

Turning away from her, he flashed his ass from under the apron again as he picked up another toy from the dresser.  The loud hum as he turned on the Magic Wand made her shiver with anticipation. This was by far her favourite toy in their collection and as much fun as it was to use on him, she absolutely loved when he used it on her.  

 

Taking out the bottle of lube, Logan turned off the wand and poured some of the clear lubricant on the bulbous head, smearing it around as Veronica’s eyes widened.  The night he shabari-tied the wand to her leg and left it placed against her clit as she came over and over and over again was the first time she ever experienced the excruciating pain mixed with pleasure of cumming too many times, and she found herself hoping he would do it again someday.

 

Positioning himself between her legs again, Logan slowly lowered the vibrating head to her lips for a split second and her entire body responded, jerking against the sensation. His free hand moved her knees up so her feet were firmly planted on the bed again before pressing the head to her opening again, the vibrator beginning to enter her slowly. Veronica gasped as the head of the wand slipped easily through her wetness to stay firmly planted inside of her.  A deep wail of pleasure fell from her as Logan turned the vibrator on, angling the head in just the right way that the vibration caught the shaft of the plug in her ass through the walls of her body.

 

“God!  Oh god oh god oh god...”  Veronica called out into the room, her head thrashing back and forth as the pleasure pounded through her.

 

When Logan’s tongue caught her clit again, tears sprang to her eyes as her body shook in response to the stimulation.  It was almost too much pleasure for her to take as she reached the peak of orgasm quickly but her body wouldn’t let her cum again.  Crying out, the noises coming from her mouth mingled with the vibrating throughout the room mixed with the sloppy sound of her wetness.  The minutes passed and Logan continued to work her pussy as she begged her body to release her from the sexual limbo she now found herself in.  It wasn’t until Logan flipped the switch, turning the vibrator to “high” that her keening subsided as she screamed out, her orgasm washing over her body over and over again, seemingly without end.

 

Her body slumped, her muscles continuing to contract as Logan turned off the vibrator, slowly extracting it from her body before tossing it towards the head of the bed, leaning over her body to kiss her forehead gently, brushing the hair from her sweaty face.

 

“Are you alright, Bobcat?” Logan whispered and when she opened her eyes, she saw the concern chiselled along his brow.

 

“I’m fine,”  Veronica replied with a small gasp, a soft grin of contentment spreading across her lips.  “Keep going.”

 

With another small kiss on the lips, he retreated back to the dresser and she closed her eyes.  Three down, two more to go; she thought. But he had already used the toy that was usually the grand finale of their nights.  What could he have planned now?

 

A pulsating hum made her open her eyes again, turning towards him.  Logan had removed his apron and was standing naked near her side, a smooth pink toy pressed against his palm.  A small round tube-like protrusion was plastered to his hand and when he moved it, the suction from it made a popping sound.

 

“New toy – the Sona – it’s a clitoral stimulator designed to suck and vibrate at the same time.”

 

Veronica’s clit ached at the description.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more, Logan had found a way to keep her body at peak interest and she was back at full attention.  As he wandered back to the foot of the bed, Veronica couldn’t keep her eyes off the pink toy as he continued to press it against his hand and remove it with the same popping noise each time.

 

“Two more times, my Pet – that’s all you need to get your reward.”

 

“Yes!  Yes Master.  I’m ready, please.”  Veronica could hardly contain her excitement and she wriggled as much as she could under restraint.

 

“Good. Then let’s begin.”  Spreading her outer lips, Logan pressed the vibrator to her clit and it clamped around her sensitive skin, stimulating it in a way she had never felt before.

 

The toy sucked her clit hard into its shaft as it vibrated around her and Veronica closed her eyes, calling out into the air as her arousal peaked quickly.  Logan’s tongue lapped at her wetness and she cried out again, trapped between wishing for an orgasm and never wanting the waves of pleasure spreading through her to ever end.

 

“Oh Master...Master...”  Veronica mewled over and over as her body shook with ecstasy.

 

Time seemingly stopped as her mind focused on the gratification flowing through her, her body sending shots of endorphins through her in ripples.  Finally, her luxurious pleasure began to swell as her whimpers became small and shallow, mixed with urgent pleas. With a sharp cry of relief, her orgasm pulsed through her muscles, contracting and releasing as it filled every molecule in her body.

 

As her vagina contracted, she felt Logan thrust into her and her muscles caught him as he slid through her, hitting her g-spot as he continued to hold the vibrator around her clit.  Bracing himself above her with one arm he continued to thrust into her, hard and urgent against her and she opened her eyes to connect with hers as her orgasm continued.

 

“Keep going.  Keep cumming,” he ordered and she gave in, releasing everything to him as he rocked back and forth inside of her.

 

This was a next-level-orgasam, the likes of which she had never experienced and she cried out as a second wave of ecstasy consumed her, her uterus contracting and releasing in an aching pleasure that radiated through her core.  She was focused on her own body she almost didn’t notice Logan as he let out a string of profanities as he came with deep erratic thrusts penetrating deep inside of her. Tangled together, was as if the entire world froze for a split second as she held Logan’s gaze, seemingly fused in this moment. With a final shuddering breath, her soul dropped back into her body.  Logan pulled away from her limp form, standing on shaking legs and dropping the toy on the floor.  As her chest heaved, he knelt, picking up the scissors to begin cutting the ropes that held her down.  The relief of being freed so quickly was almost as good as the orgasm itself; closing her eyes, she released herself to him, her muscles giving no resistance as he stretched each leg out onto the bed, rubbing them briefly to make sure the circulation was returning.

 

“Just a second...” Shifting up on the bed, his voice was soft near her face as he leaned in near her, uncuffing one hand and then the other.

 

With a sigh, she moved her shoulders to loosen them before sliding her arms along the sheet to rest near her head.  Logan’s warm breath passed across her nipple and he caught the delicate skin in his mouth as he released the clamp, his saliva dulling the sting.  Another sigh of contentment eased from her lips as he moved to the other nipple, the final sensations of pain and pleasure washing over her. The sound of the chain threading back through the ring in her collar made Veronica open her eyes to see Logan’s glowing face smiling down just above hers.

 

Shuffling around, he moved the restraints out of the way, pulling the pillows off the ground and arranging them like a throne at the head of the bed.  Bending down towards her, he scooped her limp body up into his arms, kissing her forehead before placing her against the pillows, sliding one under her bent knees to keep her upright and tossing their duvet cover from the floor over her body.  Raising her hands over the blanket, she smiled as he leaned in to tuck the covers around her glistening body.

 

“Don’t want you to catch a chill,” he teased. “You’re all sweaty.”

 

“Always so considerate,”  Veronica giggled, brushing his cheek with her palm.

 

With a quick wink, Logan turned towards the dresser, stopping for a moment to bend and pull on his boxers before standing straight, picking up the large platter in presentation to her. Veronica’s eyes went wide at the sight of all the confections and she clapped her hands giddily.  Placing the dish on the bed next to her, Logan kissed the top of her head as Veronica’s attention stayed fixed on her prize.

 

“I also have champagne on ice downstairs, to wash all this down with.”

 

“So much to choose from...”  Plucking a chocolate-covered espresso bean off the top of one square of cake, she popped it in her mouth.  “Where oh where to start?”

 

“Wherever your heart desires, Bobcat.”  Logan chuckled as he sat next to her on the bed, his arm coming around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek.  “These are all for you. Happy Cake & Cunnilingus Day.”

 

Choosing a decadent-looking chocolate torte square, Veronica snuggled down into Logan’s arms, her mind now filled with thoughts of filling her belly with sweet, sweet cakes. Taking a bite, Veronica let out a little sigh of contentment as the heavenly taste filled her mouth.  Multiple orgasms and cake – there really was no better holiday to celebrate during the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta Irma66 for her help editing this fic. ♡


	3. Steak and Blow Job Day - March 14 -- 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping my promise to update this once a year. Enjoy!

On March 14, Logan awoke to an empty bed – Veronica having gone into work earlier than normal. When he turned to shut off the beeping alarm, he found that a small, plain white envelope was covering the display. Smirking, he removed it and turned off the alarm, rolling onto his back and holding the envelope up above his face. He opened it and removed the card, smirking at the pen-and-ink drawing of a meat cleaver. At the bottom of the card read a simple statement – “Steak & Blowjob Day…My cooking sucks and so do I.” Chuckling, Logan opened it to find one word written in Veronica’s pristine hand writing:

 _Bottom_.

He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek, grinning at the card. Every year, she got to choose whether she wanted to be the dominant or submissive for their annual celebration of this “holiday”. This year, it looked like she had chosen the latter. Tucking his hands behind his head, Logan smiled up at the ceiling, his mind running through all the ways to make this an evening she wouldn’t forget.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The sight of Logan sitting in the booth at Chateau Renoir – the collar of his best white linen shirt open just enough so she could see the sculpted tendons in his neck set against the contrast of his Tom Ford black suit – made Veronica even wetter.

She had already brought her favorite little black dress to the office to change into before meeting him, but when his surprise gift arrived for her – wrapped in a white box with a big red bow – she became positively giddy. Knowing it probably had to do with their celebration tonight, she held off opening it, waiting until Mac and her dad had left for the day before locking all the doors and revealing what was inside. The latex panties with the thick black dildo attached on the inside made her gasp in shock, but once she slipped them on, shimmying the sex toy deep inside of her, she was sure Logan had found the best present in the world. On the car ride to the restaurant, it vibrated inside of her along with the hum of her car and she found herself cumming once at a stop light, trying desperately to hide her orgasm face from the other people caught in traffic around her.

Sliding in next to him now at the restaurant, she smiled gleefully, leaning over to meet him in the middle of the curved booth for a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hi sexy.”

“Hi to you too, beautiful. Did you like my gift?”

Wiggling in her seat, Veronica grinned as she picked up the menu. “Immensely. But I’m also looking forward to the ‘steak’ part of tonight too. It’s been a long day. I need some protein before we attempt anything tonight.”

Scratching the stubble on his cheek, Logan leaned back against the cushioned seat. “Then it’s a good thing I already know what you wanted and ordered for you – the Chateaubriand…rare...” Reaching for his glass of wine, he swirled the contents before taking a small sip. “…and I paired it with a ’96 Chateau Margaux…the price of which you do not want to know.”

Veronica’s eyes fell to her glass and she shook her head as she reached for the crystal stem. “Took a dip in the old inheritance, did ya?”

“Of course. This is our holiday. Since we don’t celebrate an anniversary, I figured this was reason enough to be extravagant.” Placing the glass down again, he leaned over towards her, his lips coming close to her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. “If you think this is extravagant, just wait until I get you into the Penthouse at the Four Seasons across the street.”

Beneath the linen table cloth, Logan’s fingers skimmed up under Veronica’s dress and she spread her thighs, her breath hitching as he pressed against the base of the dildo, sending a shock of pleasure through her. Lingering for a moment, he continued to move his fingers against the latex in small circles, and she bit her lip, trying to keep control in front of the packed restaurant. Grabbing his knee, she squeezed, allowing herself a small gasp for breath.

“Do you think they know?” He whispered as her eyes stayed focused ahead of her, her brain trying to keep her calm against the stimulation. “Do you think they know that right at this moment, I could make you cum?”

A flood of wetness swept through her and she was relieved he had provided her with waterproof underwear for this torture, saving them the embarrassment of having to leave a sizable tip to cover the cost of cleaning the booth once they left.

“God…Logan…” The words came short and soft from the back of her throat as he continued to manipulate the dildo, his fingers providing just enough movement inside of her to bring her nearly to the brink.

And then, with no word of warning, he slid his hand away; an involuntary groan of discontent vibrating through her chest. Focusing back on him as he slipped back to his original spot, she watched him pick up his wine glass again, a wicked grin of satisfaction at his handywork spreading across his face as the rim reached his lips.

Reaching for her glass, Veronica let out a cleansing breath before raising the glass in a small toast to him and taking a sip. If this was how dinner was going to be, she couldn’t wait for their private dessert.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the amazing steak. Maybe it was the number of times Logan almost made her cum during dinner. Either way, by the time they took the private elevator to the penthouse, Veronica was bouncing on the balls of her three-inch black heels, trying to keep herself from attacking Logan. She had chosen to be the submissive tonight. Chosen to be the one who waits – allowing herself to be taunted and teased into a sexual frenzy. But right now, she was becoming so eager for his plans, she was about to push the emergency button and give Logan the blow job of his life right then and there.

He knew exactly how anxious she was, and he kept his distance, a smug smile reflecting in the mirrored doors. When the elevator signaled their stop, Veronica held her breath for a second as the doors opened right into the ultra-private suite. Sauntering into the room, her attention was fixed on the dazzling Neptune skyline as it stretched out in front of her through a large bank of windows. The recently built hotel was the tallest building in Neptune, towering over the entire city. The curtains were open showing off an unobstructed view – the lights twinkling into the darkened room, casting shadows throughout. Walking through the suite, she paused near the long leather sofa, her eyes catching sight of the objects on the glass coffee table. A shiver prickled her skin as she took stock of the sex toys and what they may be used for.

In the darkness, Logan pressed his body against her back, one hand cupping her breast while the other slipped under her dress, cradling her sex.

“Are you ready, my Pet?”

Veronica’s eyes fluttered at the mention of her submissive name, and she took a deep, shaky breath. “Yes. Please, Master…I’m yours. Do what you want with me.”

His teeth skimmed the sensitive flesh on her neck sending a rush of adrenaline through her veins. She was up for anything and everything he might have planned.

“What is your safe word tonight?”

“Home.” Veronica murmured. “Home.”

Sucking hard on her neck, Logan pulled her closer, his fingers pressing on the latex underwear, reminding her of the dildo still inside of her. Closing her eyes, she gave in, releasing every thought in her head to the delicious feeling of Logan’s caresses. Pushing two fingers through her folds, the dildo sank deeper inside of her as he began moving the it back and forth quickly, causing it to vibrate. When his thumb found the top of her clit through the latex Veronica gasped, bucking her hips back against Logan and he held her harder, his hand squeezing her breast, sending a shot of painful pleasure through her. Rocking against her, she could feel Logan’s cock straining through his finely tailored pants.

Moving her hips against him, a low moan rose in Veronica’s chest. Keeping her eyes focused on the lights, she caught a glimpse of them in the reflection of the window. Even though they were high enough – away from any prying eyes – the thought that they were on display, for the whole city to see, was psychologically arousing. The ultimate fuck-you to Neptune, the city she loved and despised. She would fuck Logan with wild and carefree abandon while the rest of the city went about their normal lives. They were above it all.

Swaying against his hand, Veronica let herself drop slightly causing him to push even harder against her. With a chuckle, Logan released his lips from her neck.

“Being greedy already, aren’t you. But you can’t cum – not yet. Not until I say so. Those are the rules for tonight.”

Catching her breath, Veronica tried to hold herself in check. Logan was right – she was always greedy for him, knowing that on any given night she could come crawling for him and he would respond with orgasm after orgasm for her. But on these nights, when they indulged their kinks, part of the fun was trying to keep herself from cumming until the bitter end – knowing the build-up meant her final orgasm was always mind-blowing.

“Yes Master.” She murmured. “Whatever you say.”

Taking a quick nip of her earlobe, Logan dropped his hands to her hips, gathering her dress up to her waist. Raising her arms, goosebumps stippled her skin as Logan slowly eased the dress up over her head, dropping it near her feet. His fingers slid around her waist and up to the middle of her black satin bra, releasing the silver clasp and sliding the straps down her shoulders. Standing there, nearly naked in the darkness, Veronica’s heartbeat pounded in her ears, watching Logan’s reflection as he slinked around her, stopping at the coffee table to pick up her black leather collar. Opening it to her, Veronica stood completely still, allowing him to move her hair back and buckling the heavy clasp behind her.

When his lips connected with hers, Veronica hummed with appreciation. Lifting herself up on the balls of her high heels she parted her lips, offering him entrance, deepening their kiss. Pressing her naked body against his soft clothes made her warm and he pulled her closer, her body now almost completely enveloped by his suit jacket. She hoped he kept it on the entire time – knowing how turned on she had been the other times they had made love while he stayed completely dressed in his Navy uniform. Now that he had retired from service, her kink was the business suits he would wear to meetings.

Weaving her fingers through his, Logan pulled away, smiling down at her. Taking a step back, he scooped a pile of leather and metal buckles from the surface with his free hand as he continued to make his way around the room with her, stopping behind the couch, just feet from the windows. Veronica’s natural instincts took over and her arm covered her exposed breasts.

“You don’t have to worry – no one can see us up here.” Glancing towards the window, she caught his reflection, his eyebrow arching with a delicious deviousness. “It’s only you and me.”

Veronica’s lip curled into a smile. “You and me,” she repeated.

Stroking his thumb along her lips, Logan returned her smile. “That’s right. Now kneel, my Pet – I have another present for you.”

With a small nod, Veronica did as she was told, lowering herself in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. Walking around her, Logan knelt just behind and the sound of clinking metal filled the room. When the first cuff wrapped around her ankle, Veronica looked back, watching as he buckled the first clasp. A shock of adrenaline made her shiver and she closed her eyes, giving into the powerful feeling. She loved giving up all control to him – surrendering everything knowing and trusting whatever Logan was doing, it was going to make her feel amazing. The second cuff closed around her other ankle and she opened her eyes as his fingers trailed down her arm, wrapping around her wrist. Relaxing her muscles, she let him guide her arm behind her as the next cuff clipped around her. Glancing back once more, she saw the crisscross leather straps forming a large X behind her as he secured the final strap. Biting her lips, Veronica tried to hold back her excitement as her brain worked to deduce what he was going to do to her tonight.

Standing, Logan stepped in front of her, his steely gaze holding hers from above. When he reached for his belt buckle, saliva began to pool in Veronica’s mouth, knowing what was next. Her eyes shifting to stare at the zipper on his pants, she watched with wide eyes as he opened his fly, revealing his tight black boxers straining to hold his hardening cock. Licking her lips, she smiled as he pulled his underwear down just enough to reveal himself to her.

For a moment he didn’t move, and Veronica began to wiggle, anxious to have him inside of her any way she could. His fingers slid across her forehead, brushing her hair from her face, tucking the strand behind her ear, his hand coming to rest just behind her head. It was then that he moved himself close enough for her to take the glistening head of his cock between her lips, sucking him back into her mouth.

“Fuck…” Spreading his legs, Logan positioned himself perfectly in front of her, allowing her to control how she took him.

Swirling her tongue around the head of his cock drew a deep groan from him and she smiled as best she could with him inside her mouth. The truth was she loved giving him blow jobs – knowing that even though she was the one tied up, she was still in complete control of him. Sliding his cock all the way to the back of her throat, Logan moaned again, stroking her hair as she slid back, letting his cock fall almost all the way from her mouth but keeping the head locked between her lips. Pressing down onto him again, she slowly bobbed back and forth, tasting the salty pre-cum on her pallet. Breathing deeply through her nose, the musky scent of his sweat combined with the cedar notes of his cologne and she closed her eyes, concentrating on working his cock back and forth in her mouth.

The truth was it wasn’t until Logan that she craved this – Duncan was so vanilla in bed and she was still too shy to ask for anything but what he offered, and Piz was constantly asking for it, which was a big turn-off to her. She didn’t know why, but the first time she saw Logan naked, she just knew she needed to know what he tasted like, and he was more than happy to oblige, encouraging her to play with him as much or as little as she wanted. The first time he spun her around to sit on his face as she bobbed her lips up and down on his cock, she was sure she had found the doorway to heaven.

And now, the sound of him breathing hard, cursing under his breath as she took him made her wet as she worked him, faster and faster. An incredible sense of satisfaction tickled her brain, knowing what she was doing to him. Saliva began to drip from her mouth, and she hummed, sending gentle vibrations down his shaft. More cursing filled the room and suddenly he was out of her, dripping wet and hard mere inches away.  
Logan grabbed the back of the couch, steadying himself and she knew he must have been so close to cumming. Licking the saliva from her lips, she grinned greedily at him. Shaking his head at her, he regained his composure, pulling his boxers over his still hard cock and adjusting his pants on his hips, zipping the fly but not the button.

Staggering around the couch, he retrieved another object from the coffee table and returned to her, dropping to his knees, his head ducking to suck one of her nipples, rough and hard. Crying out, Veronica pulled against the restraints as pain shot through her body before the soft caress of his tongue on the sensitive skin soothed her. Flicking her nipple quickly with the tip of his tongue caused her to whimper, eager for more.

“Soon my Pet. Very soon. But first, since you’ve been so good at sucking my cock, I wanted to give you a reward.”

Pulling one nipple cylinder from his pocket, he pressed the small, clear cup to her erect nipple, slowly twisting the top. The suction created pulled her nipple hard and sharp inside and she moaned with ecstasy, her eyes rolling back as she enjoyed the blissful pain.

Logan’s head returned to her other breast, flicking her nipple as his hand slipped between her legs, skimming her latex panties in just such a way as to catch her clit, hard between the folds of her labia. Moving his fingers back and forth he worked the latex, so it spread her outer lips, her clit now pressed against the rubber. He knew that she had gone for a full wax just days ago and her flesh was still sensitive. Normally, he always told her he loved her full bush, but on these occasions, it was she that liked the feeling of having his skin completely against hers.

“God. Oh God…Master…” His name fell from her lips and she closed her eyes again as he continued to manipulate her.

When his hands shifted, she moaned with discontent until the second cup covered her exposed nipple and her breath turned to a gasp as the tension increased on her skin. Opening her eyes again, Veronica’s heartbeat increased, a full body flush of heat racing over her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught their reflection and she turned to see herself in the outline of the window pane – kneeling there, prone and vulnerable for the world to see as Logan stood over her, his chiseled body still visible through the contours of his suit. The mind-fuck of it all was tremendous and she couldn’t help the wicked smile that crossed her lips.

Removing his suit jacket, Logan walked away, folding it gently before laying it over the back of a chair. Slowly, he continued to undress as she watched, undoing the cufflinks from his shirt and placing them in the pocket of his suit jacket before rolling up one sleeve, and then the other, exposing his thick forearms. Returning to her, Logan looked down, his thumb pressing against the bud of her lips. As they parted, he slipped his thumb in her mouth and she took it, sucking hard.

“That’s good, my Pet, but this is really what I want in your mouth.”

The sound of the zipper again followed by the gently swish of fabric as he revealed his now flaccid cock to her. Licking the air, Veronica eased forward, pulling at her restraints.

“Yes, Master. More. Please, give me more of your cock.”

Stepping to her again, he took his cock in hand, stroking it just in front of her but not allowing her to touch it. Watching it grow again in his fist sent another rush of wetness through her core and she wiggled against the dildo. When he came close enough, she licked the head, swirling her tongue completely around as he groaned. Stepping closer he allowed her to take him deeper, her teeth dragging across his flesh as she sucked him into her mouth in that painful, pleasurable way that she knew he loved. Stopping again at the back of her throat, she paused, enjoying the fullness of him being in her mouth before pulling back. Down his shaft she worked, slowly at first as she bobbed, but then quickening her pace as she sucked in through her nose, creating a vacuum against his cock. Her tongue passed over the thick veins under his skin and she closed her eyes, concentrating on taking him back and forth, faster and faster.

Logan’s moans of satisfaction combined with louder swears, the sound of which merged with the slippery, soggy sound of saliva and cum. Veronica’s lips started to go numb, but she didn’t stop, bobbing faster and faster as Logan’s calls filled the room again, his hand falling behind her head again and threading through her hair.

“Fuck, Veronica. Jesus Christ.”

The fact that he had forgotten her submissive name gave Veronica another little rush of joy, knowing he was fully in the moment, lost in his build-up to orgasm. When his knees began to shake, she knew she was close to making him cum and she released her suction, allowing their fluids to lubricate him working back and forth in her mouth.

This time, when he escaped from her, he staggered backwards and she was sure he was going to fall over, wobbling before sitting on the end of the couch.

“So close…” he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

Running her tongue across her lips, she tasted the salty precum dripping from her. “Then come back here, Master, and let me finish you. Please. Let me take all your cum.”

Unbuttoning his shirt, Logan pulled it from his glistening skin, revealing the sumptuous curves of his pecs and abs to her. “Just wait…”

Rising, he staggered back to the coffee table, picking up the cordless Magic Wand vibrator and turning it on. Veronica’s eyes went wide as Logan began his return to her, grabbing one of the throw pillows from the couch as he passed, the humming of the powerful sex toy filling the room. Dropping to his knees again, Logan pressed his lips to her in a deep, sloppy kiss. The vibrator skimmed past her clit and she gasped, releasing Logan from her lips.

Positioning the pillow between her knees, Logan arched his eyebrow at her conspiratorially as he placed the bulbous head of the vibrator directly underneath her. A cry of exquisite ecstasy fell from Veronica as the vibrator pressed against the base of the dildo. Spreading her legs, she eased herself down on the head, letting the vibration shake through her core. Perspiration sprang from her pores as pleasure ran through every inch of her body. Gasping for breath, she tried to hang on, holding off her orgasm for as long as she could.

When Logan presented himself to her for the final time, she devoured him, hungrily sucking him into her mouth as her cries rattled in the back of her throat. Pouring all the pleasure she was feeling into him, Veronica eagerly ran her lips back and forth over his cock. His body shook against her as she pushed herself to the brink along with him.

“Cum for me, my Pet. Cum for me now.”

Grasping the base of his cock, Logan thrust against her, and she could feel him growing even harder as he fucked her, his hips rolling in time to her. In a heartbeat, she couldn’t hold back any longer, allowing herself to cum, hard and long against the vibrator, her scream of pleasure muffled by Logan’s cock. That was when he finally let himself go, cumming down her throat as she sucked every drop from him while he cursed and called out into the stillness of the suite.

Her orgasm became relentless against the vibrator, causing her to continue to cum in aftershocks from the initial wave, pleasure mixing with pain once more. She couldn’t stop herself and when Logan finally slipped from her mouth, she continued to cry out, closing her eyes against the blinding white lights flashing behind her eyelids. Finally, he released her, pulling the vibrator out from under her as she let her legs spread, collapsing onto the pillow, completely spent.

“I’ve got you.”

Logan’s fingers slipped under her hair, quickly unclasping the collar around her neck and dropping it to the floor. She could feel him move around her but didn’t open her eyes, enjoying the sensation of him releasing her cuffs – first her hands, then her ankles – and removing her black high-heels. Veronica hadn’t realized that her legs and arms had started to go numb and she waivered slightly before Logan caught her in his arms, scooping her from her position up into his arms. Opening her eyes as he raised himself to his feet, he kissed her forehead.

“Let’s finish up somewhere more comfortable…”

Relaxing into his arms, he carried her across the suite and through an open door into a sprawling bedroom. The lights were still turned off, but the window blinds were open, the room illuminated with the same soft lights from the city, casting shadows across the walls. Pulling back the covers, Logan kneeled on the mattress, lowering her into the middle of the king-size bed. He paused to quickly strip off his clothes in the moonlight and she stretched happily, Veronica letting out a deep sigh. Placing her hands behind her head she watched as the deep groves of his muscles showed themselves to her.

“Now, for the rest.” Smiling down at her, Logan kneeled close to her naked body.

Veronica gasped when he released the pressure on one nipple cup, then the other, another sigh filling the room as he removed them, placing them on the nightstand. His fingers slid under either side of the latex and she pushed her pelvis up off the bed, allowing him to ease the dildo from her slowly. When the head of the toy slipped from between her folds, she moaned at the loss of contact. Dropping her hips down on the bed a rush of cum poured from between her legs, soaking her thighs.

“I see my gift just kept on giving tonight.” Logan remarked, placing the wet latex on top of the covers to dry.

Squeezing her legs together, Veronica rolled on her side, away from the wet spot on the mattress. “It did. A solid 10-out-of-10 on your new purchase.”

Slipping next to her, Logan pulled the covers over them as he pressed his body against Veronica’s, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, her fingers trailing up his arm, following the lines of his bulging veins. The stickiness of their bodies – coated with fluids and sweat – seemingly fused them together and Veronica slid her leg between his, pressing her sex against him. She always loved their physical closeness after these sessions, and she couldn’t get enough of his body next to hers.

“When you’re up for it, there’s a giant jacuzzi in the bathroom just waiting for us to take a dip.” Logan’s fingers trailed through her hair and he kissed her crown. “And a full gourmet menu from room service, should you need a snack.”

“I thought you were my snack.” She teased, kissing the curve of his pec.

His body vibrated against her as he chuckled. “I’m not too sure of the caloric count on cum, but I figured you may need a bit more than that to sustain you.”

Giggling, she shifted slightly to look up at his face – hair disheveled, but eyes glowing with happiness. “True. Maybe some champagne to sip in the bathtub. And strawberries. Or chocolate!”

Logan brushed his nose against hers before taking her in a deep passionate kiss, his tongue sweeping through hers and she knew he could probably still taste himself inside her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he smiled.

“Whatever you want, Bobcat, it’s all yours.”

 


End file.
